sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
10th Anniversary Festival - Ai no Sanctuary
10th Anniversary Festival – specjalny program wystawiony dla uczczenia dziesiątej rocznicy wystawiania [[Sera Myu|musicali Sailor Moon]], składał się z dwóch części. Pierwszą był musical „Ai no Sanctuary”, podczas gdy drugą był rocznicowy talk show, w którym członkowie byłej obsady wrócili, aby uczcić jubileusz musicali. Musical został wydany na płytę VHS i DVD. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Marina Kuroki * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Chieco Kawabe * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Megumi Yoshida * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Kaori Sakata * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Ayumi Murata * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Nao Takagi * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Yūka Asami * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Yūko Hosaka * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Ayami Kakiuchi * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Noel Miyazaki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Kenji Urai * Hikaru Kurotsuki/Prince Dimande – Hikari Ono * Sensational Jaguar Mask/Dark Dogon – Kenji Tominaga * Nobitarō Ōki – Yoshiya Yukimura * Dark Nibiru/Black Sirius Scorpion – Ryūji Kasahara * Dark Maya/White Crow Ado – Ado Endō * Dark Sumer/Devil Miki – Miki Kawasaki * Dark Rachel – Miyuki Komatsu * Dark Shem – Akane Ichikawa * Dark Ham – Kumiko Hori * Dark Shard – Yasuko Seo * Dark Japheth – Marie Ueda * Dark Monolith – Yōko Mizunushi Piosenki # Set Me Free ~ Hitomi wa sora e # Negaeba Kiss # Dark Sirius gundan # Take Out a Sirius Mystery # Tuxedo Versus # 21st Century ~ Koi no senshi ja irarenai # Sailor War! 2002 # Fukitsu na kaze ~ Fukkatsu wa higeki no zenchō # Sorezore no Elegy # New Innocent Demand # Over the Moon # FIRE # Densetsu seitan Uwagi * Użyte ataki: Moon Healing Escalation, Sailor Teleport, Moon Spiral Heart Attack, Burning Mandala, Space Sword Blaster, Sailor Planet Attack, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss. Galeria 10th Anniversary Festival - Ai no Sanctuary DVD Cover.jpg|Okładka DVD Talk Show Talk show był prowadzony przez Yoshiyę Yukimura. Dzień 1 * Wywiady ** Anza Ōyama: Pierwsza Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon i pierwsza Księżniczka Serenity ** Keiko Hanayama: Pierwsza Kaolinite * Muzyczne występy ** Nie są znane występy z tego dnia, gdyż nie zostały one sfilmowane. Dzień 2 * Wywiady ** Miyuki Kanbe: Trzecia Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon i druga Księżniczka Serenity ** Emi Kuriyama: Siódma Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter ** Mario Tomioka: Piąta Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn ** Aya Hosoda: Astarte/Sailor Astarte ** Miki Matsuoka: Lilith of Darkness * Muzyczne występy ** „An Evil Dream”, śpiewa: Miyuki Kanbe ** „Kaikō ~ Lilith to Astarte”, śpiewa: Miki Matsuoka i Aya Hosoda Dzień 3 * Wywiady ** Anza Ōyama: Pierwsza Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon i pierwsza Księżniczka Serenity ** Ayako Morino: Pierwsza Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury ** Sakoto Yoshioka: Pierwsza Księżniczka Kakyū ** Momoko Okuyama: Pierwsza Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer ** Hikari Ono: Pierwsza Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker * Muzyczne występy ** „Kakyū-ōhi to Three Lights”, śpiewa: Sakoto Yoshioka, Hikari Ono i Momoko Okuyama Dzień 4 * Wywiady ** Fumina Hara: Druga Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and first Neo-Queen Serenity ** Nao Inada: Siódma Minako Aino/Sailor Venus ** Mao Mita: Czwarta Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn i pierwsza Kon ** Midori Ichige: Drugi Fish Eye * Muzyczne występy ** „You're My Jewelry”, śpiewa: Fumina Hara i Kenji Urai ** „Hitosuji no hikari no kokoro ~ Yabō no kao”, śpiewa: Mao Mita Dzień 5 * Wywiady ** Anza Ōyama: Pierwsza Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon i pierwsza Księżniczka Serenity ** Sanae Kimura: Pierwsza Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus ** Hiroko Tahara: Czwarta Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune ** Tamami Matsumoto: Druga Sailor Galaxia * Muzyczne występy ** „Galaxia Gorgeous!”, śpiewa: Tamami Matsumoto Dzień 6 * Wywiady ** Anza Ōyama: Pierwsza Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon i pierwsza Księżniczka Serenity ** Ayako Morino: Pierwsza Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury ** Misako Kotani: Druga Rei Hino/Sailor Mars ** Kazuma Inoue: Death Vulcan ** Ado Endō * Muzyczne występy ** „Ankoku no Sonnet”, śpiewa: Kazuma Inoue, Yoshiya Yukimura i Kenji Tominaga ** „Omoidashite anata wo”, śpiewa: Anza Ōyama Service Numbers * Best Songs Medley * Ginga no Sanctuary * Solar Miracle, Make Up * La Soldier Ekipa Występy en:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ 10th Anniversary Festival - Sanctuary of Love Kategoria:2nd Stage